Gift
by Ulquiorra9000
Summary: It's winter break, and Soma has some catch-up work to do. Still, Megumi Tadokoro has been on his mind, and he feels like giving her a gift on a special day... (one-shot)


**Gift**

by Ulquiorra9000

Soma Yukihira _had_ been looking forward to the winter break for a chance to kick back and relax, but no! He had _essays_ to write, and _research_ to do, and most of all, experimentation in the kitchen to work on! Marui, naturally, was all caught up on his own studies and took this chance to nap and recharge himself. But Soma had already pulled more than one all-nighter.

"Crud, I thought I'd be done by now," Soma said as he checked his watch. He sat alone in his room with the door barely ajar, hunched over books and papers on his desk. A light snow was swirling outside in the late evening twilight. He was tempted to ask Marui for a little help, but the poor four-eyes didn't have the energy.

"Hmmmmm..." Soma was just checking the encyclopedia's index when he heard light, timid footsteps outside in the hall. Was there something going on? Or maybe Soma wanted an excuse to get away from the books.

Soma creaked the door open and Megumi jolted in fright, a suitcase right next to her. "Huh?"

"S-Soma!" Megumi yelped. She held a hand over her heart. "Don't scare me like that."

Soma smiled. "Oops, sorry. What's going on?"

"Oh. Well, um..." Megumi glanced down at her suitcase and went pink in the face. "I'm all done with my studies, so I'm taking a train to my hometown to stay for a few days." She smiled back. "It's my birthday on the 19th. I finally turn sixteen! I can't wait."

"Hey, sweet sixteen. Congrats." Soma scratched his head. "Y'know, I should head into the kitchen and make a special something for you..."

Megumi shook her head. "I'm sorry, but I'm already almost late for my train. I-I have to go." She rolled her suitcase down the hall behind her. "B-but thanks for offering! It's really sweet of you!"

"But..." Soma reached out a hand, then lowered it. "Okay. Have a nice trip."

"Thank you!" Megumi headed down the stairs and out of sight. Soma heard the dormitory's front door open, then shut.

Soma winced. He didn't realize that Megumi's birthday was in December! Why didn't she tell him sooner? He grinned at the thought of surprising her with a delectable cake with candles, or a seafood dish to honor her hometown, or anything like that. He could imagine her radiant smile and a cheery "Thanks!" But no, she had to catch a train... and Soma was still buried under homework! Why, universe?!

Soma reluctantly slouched back into his room and shut the door.

*o*o*o*o*

"Good work so far, Yukihira!" Isshiki said happily the next morning, when Soma broke down and asked for tutoring. Both boys sat at the main dining table with books and notes everywhere.

"So far?" Soma asked in dismay. "There's more?"

"Well, sure." Isshiki held up a finger. "We still haven't studied the effects of spice on Atlantic fish species, for example."

"Uh..."

Isshiki leaned closer, his cyan eyes sharp. "You sound impatient, Yukihira. What's up?"

"I..." Soma shook his head. "It's nothing."

Later, Soma asked Fumio if he could take a short trip to enjoy his winter break, but the stern matron said no! He had to help Ryoko and Yuki peel, wash, and otherwise prepare vegetables in the kitchens.

"Hey, Soma. Glad to have you here," Ryoko said with a wave as Soma shuffled in. "We could use the extra hands."

Soma nodded. "Sure, let's get this done... _whoa_?!" He stared at the Olympic piles of vegetables and fruits, and the huge washing bins and containers!

"Hahaha! Yeah, we've got out work cut out for us," Yuki said with a wink. "Roll up those sleeves, Soma."

"I can't catch a break..." Soma washed his hands and got started, working between both girls, muttering the whole time.

Ryoko gave him a funny look. "Are you all right?"

Soma blinked. "No, I just..."

"Just what? Huh? Huh?" Yuki pestered him.

Soma felt his face warm. "Look... today's the eighteenth, isn't it?"

"That's right," Ryoko said, raising her eyebrows. "Do you have something important to do? A big appointment, or something?"

"Well, it's more like..." Soma cleared his throat, fighting a grin as he imagined Megumi's radiant smile again.

Yuki abandoned the potatoes she was peeling to hop up and down. "Ooooh! It sounds important!"

"But I didn't say anything."

"Let me guess..." Yuki landed on her feet and put her hands on her hips. "Meeting a famed French chef in secret? Gonna get the edge on us?"

"Huh? No."

"Oh. Uh... growing a secret garden with deluxe ingredients?"

"No..."

"Are you -"

"Oh, leave the boy alone," Ryoko told her lightly. "We have so much work to do! We'll be here all day."

"No kidding," Soma groaned.

Now a playful smile curved Ryoko's lips. "I know that tone. There's something you're dying to do."

Soma shrugged.

"There _is_ ," Ryoko realized. "What's so important about today? It's the 18th..." Her eyes widened. "Tomorrow is Megumi's birthday! I just remembered!"

"Yeah," Soma mumbled, feeling himself go redder.

"You wanted to give her a present! Or a big cake, or something naughty!" Yuki cheered. "You bad boy, Soma. You know how flustered she gets!"

"Unless it was gonna be in _private_ ," Ryoko realized, giving Yuki's shoulder a gentle shove.

Yuki squealed. "I can't believe it! Get outta here, Yukihira! Go give Megumi something naughty!"

Soma nearly choked. "I never said that!"

Ryoko bopped a fist on Yuki's shoulder to shut her up, then gently steered Soma out of the kitchen. "Go and make her happy, Soma."

Soma came to a halt. "Hold on. She's not even here."

Ryoko blinked. "Huh?"

"She left last night to take a train back home," Soma explained. "She won't be back for awhile."

"In that case, we'll bribe Daigo and Shoji to help us," Ryoko said. "Now get going! Buy yourself a train ticket!"

Soma hurried off to do just that... until Fumio caught him at the front doors.

"No so fast," she said. "Are you caught up on your studies?"

"Y-yeah."

Fumio gave Soma a reprimanding look. "That's not what Isshiki said."

"But..."

"No buts, boy! Polar Star has a reputation to uphold! And help the girls with those vegetables, too!"

"Fumio -"

"It's Ms. Daimido to you! Now chop chop!"

"Is that a pun?"

"Move it!"

"Ugh..."

*o*o*o*o*

It was late afternoon on the 21st by the time Soma was caught up on everything and managed to get permission to leave Totsuki's campus. Some of the other students needed help with their work, too, and Soma had more than a few lengthy essays to research and write. Megumi... her birthday had come and passed, and Soma missed his chance to make her happy on her big day... how could this happen?

That didn't stop him, though, from buying a train ticket online and boarding the train later that afternoon.

What should he cook? Soma had hours to decide on board the train, seated comfortably between an older man reading the paper and a young woman who kept playing a funny game on her smart phone. Maybe a sweet pound cake? He could add whipped cream and sprinkles! Think of the umami! No, that wasn't right... what about strawberry shortcake, but with bananas and cranberry sauce? No, not that either... and what if Megumi's hometown in Tohoku didn't have the right fruits? Or maybe an ice cream cake! It wasn't the worst idea... or maybe it was...

It was later that evening when Soma stepped onto the train platform and hailed a cab at the chilly street corner. He asked for the Tadokoro family's ryokan inn, and ten minutes later, he climbed out of the cab, tipped the driver generously, and trotted to the front doors with a wide grin on his face, his heart racing. To heck with it, he'd just ask Megumi what she wanted. Maybe they'd cook it together! Nice!

"Welcome," a middle-aged woman said warmly as Soma stepped inside. "How may we serve you, young sir?"

"Hi," Soma said. "Look, uh, I'm pretty new in town, and -"

"A visitor! We don't get a lot of those," a chef said, poking his head out from the busy kitchen. "You're gonna like the seafood we've got here, kiddo."

"Sure," Soma said vaguely. "I wanted to ask... is Megumi Tadokoro here? I hoped to see her."

The woman blinked. "My daughter? How do you know her?"

Soma made a nervous laugh. "Sorry, I should have explained. I'm her classmate at Totsuki. Soma Yukihira, 92nd generation."

"Ah! That explains a few things," the woman, Megumi's mom, said brightly. "In fact, I -"

"S-Soma?"

A new, timid voice popped up, and Megumi stood in the doorway to a hallway deeper in the ryokan, already dressed in her coat, hat and boots, dragging along a suitcase.

Soma hung his head. How was this scene playing out again so soon?!

"Oh, is it time to go already?" Mrs. Tadokoro asked.

Megumi nodded and held up her train ticket. "I don't have much time before my train leaves. Mom, it was so nice to see you again. And everyone else... thanks so much for making me welcome."

"Couldn't do anything less for our little Megumi!" the nosy chef said, and he finally retreated back into the kitchen.

"Will you stay in town for the night?" Mrs. Tadokoro asked Soma as her daughter hurried for the door.

Soma stood rooted in place, feeling the moment slip away. No... not after all this time...!

"I'll see you at school, Soma! Please enjoy your stay!" Megumi said over her shoulder as she rushed out the door.

Soma hesitated for just a moment before he sprang into action. "I'm sorry!" he told Mrs. Tadokoro. "I promise I'll eat your cooking someday!"

Out on the street, Soma caught up to Megumi, who was trying to hail a cab. "Megumi! Hang on a minute!"

"Huh? Soma?" Megumi lowered her arm and turned in shock to face him. "What are you doing out here?"

Soma slowed down and stopped before her, panting for breath. "Megumi, I missed your birthday, didn't I?"

"W-well, yes, it was on the 19th -"

"Come with me."

"What?"

"Please?"

"O-okay. But we have to hurry." Megumi looked bewildered as Soma led her on a hunt for a bakery, but the first one he found had closed for the night. Same with the second one. Couldn't he get a cake around here?

"Soma, I might miss the train," Megumi said nervously.

"Don't worry, I found a good place." Soma led her into a grocery store, holding her hand tight in his. He bought a plastic container of six cheap cupcakes and opened it up. He offered her one, beaming.

"Happy belated birthday, Megumi."

Megumi blushed. "S-Soma?!"

"I'm sorry I missed the actual birthday. But I had a big workload to get through back at the dorm. Can you forgive me? This is all I've got."

"Of course I will! Thank you!" Megumi accepted the cupcake and took a bite. "It, uh... it's very good!"

Soma grinned. "We're master chefs. I know it's not a _real_ cake. I swear I would have made one if I had the chance."

Megumi beamed. "That's okay, Soma. It's perfect." She threw her arms around him and squeezed him in a surprisingly strong hug.

Soma patted her back. "Here's to another great year, Megumi."

"I can't wait." Megumi let him go, her face pink as she giggled and straightened her bangs. "Our second semester is going to be wonderful. Let's cook some more good food together!"

"You bet!" What a fantastic girl, that Megumi Tadokoro, Soma thought. He felt his heart beating hard, and he felt a thrill in his stomach. "Listen, Megumi, I..."

"Yes?"

"I..." Soma tried to get the words out. Did he tell her here and now? In her hometown, of all places, in this corner of the grocery store with his favorite girl in the world...

Soma opened his mouth, then felt himself say, "Well, good night, Megumi. You have a train to catch, right?"

Megumi checked her phone's clock and let out a shriek. "I-I'm gonna be late!" She bowed. "I'll see you on campus! Please enjoy your stay!"

"Stay?"

Megumi hastened for the grocery store's front doors. "Please stay the night at my family's ryokan. You won't regret it! Goodbye!" And she was gone. Again.

Megumi went one way for the train station, and Soma went the other, back to the Tadokoro ryokan, a light spring in his step and a weight off his shoulders. Mission accomplished! He got to see Megumi's happy smile after all. But tonight wasn't the right time for the rest... not yet. And maybe those cupcakes weren't so bad, either. But he had to save his appetite for something else.

"Welcome - oh, Yukihira," Mrs. Tadokoro said when Soma entered. "Back so soon?"

"I changed my mind about leaving," Soma said with a warm grin. "Megumi's going back to Totsuki ahead of me. For now, though, I'd like to try some of that hospitality cuisine she's so good at cooking."

Mrs. Tadokoro bowed politely. "Right away!"


End file.
